


I am Sorry too

by rainbowsushi



Series: Song Drabbles [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsushi/pseuds/rainbowsushi
Summary: I would try too, I promise.A songfic inspired by Ariana Grande - My Everything.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Original Character(s), Ohno Satoshi/Original Character(s)
Series: Song Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723708
Kudos: 2





	I am Sorry too

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Ohno's POV. Self beta with Grammarly. Please read the tag to get the idea, don't read if you don't really want. I hope it's okay.

I saw him over there. Side by side with his significant other. Held a glass of champagne. I supposed after this, I would have to make a speech. To be honest I already made it, from a long time ago. _For when I thought I would marry him later_. But universe betrayed me, so I had to make some revisions on it.

When MC told me and my wife went to the stage, I saw him got stiff a bit. I could feel it, even though we were way too far for normal people to see and feel it. I didn't want to do this, but I really have to.

_He did it first, after all_

I gave my speech, I raised my glass, I whispered so low no one would hear it. "Kazunari, I am so sorry". That was the last words that could leave my mouth and I drunk the content in one go.

But after this moment, I promised I will try to accept it. I had to accept it. That I would live the rest of my life with an empty heart. Even though I also had someone by my side too.

Because Kazunari was my everything but my everything was already gone for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
